Wo die Liebe hinfällt, gibt es Probleme?
by XxZessxX
Summary: Edward und Jakob sind schon länger ein Paar, doch niemand ahnt das. Wie reagieren Familie und Freunde wenn sie es ihnen sagen? Und was sagen die Volturi zu den ungleichen Liebenden? Jakeward Slash. Edward/Jacob. Established Relationship
1. Endlich

**A/N: Das ist die erste Geschichte mit diesem Pairing und sie macht mir sehr viel Spaß :D Irgendwann kam mir die Idee, ich habe sie aufgeschrieben und es hat sich irgendwie verselbständigt xD**

**Disclaimer: Edward, Jake und ihre welt gehört nicht mir. Aber die Idee zur Story ist meine.**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**erstes Kapitel - Endlich**

Beide wussten das, dass was sie taten verboten war. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass wenn es raus kommen würde, sie eine Strafe zu erwarten hatten. Eigentlich war es von vornherein eine komplett blöde Idee gewesen, aber sie konnten sich nicht dagegen wehren. Und trotzdem...

Das wäre, als würde man sich gegen die Schwerkraft wehren wollen. Wie man es als Kind versucht. Hoch hüpfen und hoffen man kommt nicht wieder runter.  
Oder versuchen den Atemreflex zu überlisten. Tief einatmen und Luft anhalten. Aber wer will schon sein ganzes Leben die Luft anhalten und dem Atmen wiederstehen, dafür war es doch ein zu schönes Gefühl. Die kalte Luft, die in und aus deinen Lungen strömt. Die Sicherheit, dass du immer wieder auf dem Boden landest nach jedem Hüpfer und Sprung. Sicherer Boden, der dich hällt.

So verschieden sie eigentlich waren, mindestens genauso sehr liebten sie sich. So ein Paar wie sie es waren, sollte es eigentlich nicht geben. Todfeinde verbrüderten sich einfach nicht, das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Und vor allem verliebten sie sich nicht, nicht ineinander.

Ihm war klar, dass sie ihre Romanze nicht ewig verheimlichen konnten, früher oder später mussten beide Klartext mit ihren Familien reden. Es wäre einfach nicht fair den anderen gegenüber. Er vertraute seinen Eltern und Geschwistern. Ein halbes Menschenleben kannte er sie mindestens und das schweißte zusammen. Es fühlte sich falsch an ein Geheimnis, dieses Geheimnis vor ihnen zu haben.

Er war sich sicher, das der andere das wusste. Über seinem Wolf hing genau wie über ihm immer diese dunkle Wolke. Dieses Geheimnis. Aber sein Liebster war erstaunlich gut darin unerfreuliches zu verdrängen.

Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Es konnte eigentlich nicht mehr lange dauern bis besagter auftauchte.

Ah, da klopfte es auch schon leise an. Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er auf und war auch schon an der Tür. Besäße er einen Herzschlag, wäre dieser jetzt außer Kontrolle gewesen. Er öffnete die Tür und bereits erwarteter stand vor ihm.

Wie das atmen, so einfach, so selbstverständlich kam das Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter.

Wie Schwerkraft so sicher, so unausweichlich zogen sie sich in die Arme.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete den Geruch des Größeren ein. Seine Familie beschrieb ihm einfach als "nasser Hund", aber dem war nicht so. Der Geruch war animalisch, bei Jakob war es eine seltsame Mischung aus Wolf und Puma. Eine einzigartige Mischung, eine überraschend gute Mischung.  
Katze und Hund, Wolf und Puma in perfekter Harmonie. Als wäre der Duft nur für ihn kreiert worden.

Er spürte wie etwas sein Haar berührte und wusste sofort, dass es Jakes Lippen waren.

Edward trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte hoch in das geliebte Gesicht. Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten, drückte sich an Jake, streckte sich und küsste ihn. Er zog das warme Gesicht näher zu sich. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander. Der Bauch voller Schmetterlinge, der Kopf genauso und alles kribbelte. Jeder Kuss war irgendwie neu. Sie intensivierten den Kuss bis Jakob sich schließlich mit sanfter Gewalt von Edward löste.

"Lass mir Zeit zum Luft holen", flüsterte er außer Atem. Edward lachte leicht. Beide lauschten dem Geräusch von Jakes Atem der sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Der Größere hatte die Arme um den anderen gelegt und betrachtete ihn genau.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit standen sie so da und betrachteten das geliebte Gesicht des anderen.

Irgendwann dachte der Junge Wolf unweigerlich 'Ich liebe dich'.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als du vielleicht ahnst Jakob", antwortete Edward mit seiner samtenen Stimme. Der Magen seines Gegenübers knurrte laut und beendete den Moment.

"Das heißt wohl wir gehen etwas essen", stellte er lachend fest und nahm, die warme braune Hand. Jakob ließ sich zu einer großen Treppe führen und wollte schon hochgehen als Edward auf einmal breit grinste. Plötzlich verschwand der Boden unter Jakes Füßen und er fand sich auf den muskulösen Armen des Vampirs wieder.

TBC


	2. Schlaf

**Es geht weiter mit Edward und Jake. Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews :)**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**zweites Kapitel - Schlaf**

Erschrocken von der plötzlichen Bewegung, hatte er sich am Hals des Kleineren festgeklammert.

"Was?", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie standen schon vor einer Holztür.  
"Wir sind da, du kannst loslassen", sagte Edward lachend und Jake wurde wieder auf die Füße gestellt. Edward öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

An allen Wänden standen Regale in denen unzählige Hemden, Hosen, Röcke, T-Shirts und Schuhe lagen. Das hier war ihr Kleiderschrank. Aja um ehrlich zu sein einer von vielen. Alice hatte ein kleine „Schoppingproblem", jedenfalls nach Meinung der männlichen Familienmitglieder. Was den kleinen Wirbelwind natürlich nicht davon abhielt die Kleidung für die ganze Familie zu kaufen. Irgendwann im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich das so ergeben.

Edward ging zielstrebig auf eines der Regale zu und holte ein schwarzes T-Shirt, blaue Jeans und passende Schuhe raus.  
"Das sollte passen", mit diesen Worten hielt er Jake die Sachen hin, der nahm sie und zog sie wortlos an. Mittlerweile tat er es wortlos. Am Anfang hatte er wirklich mit sich gerungen. Er musste wirklich auf seine Kleidung aufpassen, den sein Dad hatte nicht so viel Geld um ihm jedes Mal wenn er ausversehen etwas kaputt machte, etwas neues zu kaufen. Es war Jake ein bisschen unangenehm gewesen, ok, das war es immer noch. Aber sie hatten sie schon einige Male über dieses dämliche Thema gestritten und das war die ganze Sache einfach nicht wert. So zog er die Sachen an und entweder nahm er sie mit oder hing sie wortlos in den Schrank zurück.

Meistens bekam er eh nur Sachen wenn sie weggingen. In Wolfsgestalt trug er nur Hosen mit sich rum, wenn er wusste er traf andere Leute, zum Beispiel Edward, als sein Rudel.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt musst du mir nur noch sagen was du essen willst", sagte Edward während er an dem anderen vorbei ging und dabei wieder die warme Hand in seine nahm.  
"Du hast bis unten Bedenkzeit", Edward spürte und hörte wie sich der Puls des anderen beschleunigte, als er dessen Hand nahm und ihm gefiel das immer wieder gut. Er liebte es, dass er die so eine Wirkung auf Jakob hatte, schließlich hatte der Wolf diese auch auf ihn.

Unten angekommen sagte Jake bevor Edward etwas sagen konnte "Italienisch?"  
"Wenn du willst, gerne". Selbst während der Autofahrt waren ihre Hände ständig verschränkt und Edward achtete, wie immer kaum auf die Straße, sondern sein Blick lag auf Jakob. Einmal beugte er sich sogar rüber und küsste den Größeren.

Wobei der um den Gedanken _'Irgendwann baut der noch mal einen Unfall'_, nicht drum herum kam. Und er berichtigte sich sofort selbst _'Ja ich weiß. Das wird nie passieren...ach, durch weißt wie ich das meine'_, diese Art von Konversation hatten sie mittlerweile sehr gut drauf. Sie war äußerst praktisch wenn man sich unterhalten wollte, das aber nicht konnte oder ungeliebte Zuhörer hatte.

Dann fuhrt Edward auf einen Parkplatz und parkte den Wagen ohne zu korrigieren in einer Lücke. Schon war er auf der Beifahrerseite und öffnete Jakes Tür. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden auf ein beleuchtetes Restaurant zu. Jakob betrat vor Edward das Gebäude, Edward hielt ihm die Tür auf.

_'Wie immer ganz Gentlemanlike Honey'_, dachte der Größere mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme.

„Für dich immer Liebling", antwortete der Blasse.

Er drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht einer scheinbar überforderten Bedienung.  
_'Oh…oh mein…i-ich…Gott sind die süß'_, die Dame, sie war knapp doppelt so alt wie Jake, hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Sie starrte die beiden an und war sichtlich enttäuscht, als die sah, dass beide Jungen Händchen hielten.

_'Oh verdammt, das darf doch nicht war sein! Was hab ich getan, dass mich die Welt so hasst?! Sie sind süß, einfach zum Anbeißen, klar dass sie schwul sind'_, Edward versuchte sich ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen, aber es fiel im sichtlich schwer.  
„Hallo, einen Tisch für zwei bitte", sagte er so verdammt charmant wie er konnte und er wusste genau wie das wirkte.

„Ähm-ähm, j-ja…sicher. Hier entlang.", sie führte sie zu einem Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke des Restaurants. Jakob setzte sich und Edward tat es ihm gleich.  
„Vielen Dank", und er lächelte sie an. Das alles brachte ihren Herzschlag völlig aus dem Konzept. Jetzt war es Jake der sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.  
„Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden?", fragte er scherzhaft.  
„Du weißt das es für mich nur dich gibt", war die Antwort und Edward lachte.

Wie immer bestellten sich auch Edward etwas um es dann Jake zu geben. Ein heranwachsender Werwolf hatte nun mal einen großen Hunger wie er am Anfang ihrer Beziehung festgestellt hatte.  
Das Abendessen verlief ruhig und sie erzählten sich, was alles in der Zeit passiert war, in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten.

Zurück in dem Haus der Cullens, gingen beide die Treppe hoch in Edward Zimmer. Jake ließ sich erschöpft auf die große schwarze Ledercouch fallen. Er gähnte.  
„Sam verlangt zu viel von euch. Ihr könnt nicht rund um die Uhr Wache schieben, schließlich müsst ihr auch schlafen", meinte Edward als er seinen müden Wolf sah. Jakob aber schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, wir haben eine Verantwortung für den Stamm. Und wir schlafen doch… zwischendurch", dabei gähnte er noch mal.

„Ja das sehe ich. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, wenn du nicht ab und zu mir kommen würdest, dass du dann durchdrehen würdest", er setzte sich neben seinen Liebsten und legte ihm eine Hand auf die warme Wange.  
„Jake, ich mach mir wirklich sorgen um dich. Denn die Tatsache ist nun mal das noch kein Mensch länger als zehn Tage ohne Schlaf überlebt hat."  
„Eben. Menschen. Ich bin kein Mensch", ein schwaches Argument in Edwards Augen.  
„Dennoch mehr als 14 Tage schaffst auch du nicht. Und vor dem Tod kommt der Wahnsinn…Pass bitte einfach auf dich auf", Jakob war zwar der Meinung, dass Edward leicht überdramatisierte aber er versprach es dennoch.

Er wurde liebevoll geküsst „Ich liebe dich", und in Gedanken fügte er noch _'Ich werde aufpassen, versprochen'_, hinzu. Dann stand er auf und zog das T-Shirt aus. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten umarmt. Weise Hände strichen über seinen muskulösen Bauch. Er drehte den Größeren zu sich um und fuhr am Hosenbund entlang. Öffnete dann die Jeans und schob sie von den dunklen Hüften.

Jake stieg aus der Hose und kickte sie bei Seite, danach fing er an mit flinken Fingern das Hemd von Edward auf zu knöpfen. Nach dem letzten Knopf ließ er es von den Schultern gleiten. Jake strich mit seinen großen warmen Händen über die marmorne Brust Edwards. Edward strich seinerseits über Jakes Seiten und Rücken.

Dann zog er Edward die Jeans aus. Beide lieferten sich einen intensiven Zungenkampf. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich die beiden voneinander. „Holst du mir was zu trinken?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Während der Andere dies gerne tat, legte sich Jakob auf die Couch.

Da war Edward auch schon wieder da, mit einer Flasche Wasser. Er reichte sie Jake, der trank einen Schluck und hob dann die Decke etwas an „Komm zu mir Liebling", bat er. Der Vampir kam dem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach, nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte. Erlegte sich mit dem Rücken an den muskulösen Bauch des warmen Werwolfs. Dieser legte den Arm um seinen Freund und schlief bald ein.

TBC


	3. Streit und schnelle Autos

**drittes Kapitel - Streit und schnelle Autos**

Das liebte Edward an seiner Zeit mit dem jungen Werwolf, die Nächte. Er liebte es in den warmen starken Armen zu liegen, denn dann konnte er schlafen. Oder zumindest war es das was dem am nächsten kam.

Der Vampir hatte nur noch sehr wage und verschwommene Erinnerungen an die Zeit als er menschlich war und an das Schlafen oder gar Träumen. Seit er Jakob hatte, war es fast so als hätte er wieder Träume. Edward lag da. Er hörte und spürte den gleichmäßigen Rhytmus von Herz und Atmung und er teilte Jakes Träume. So wie jetzt.

_Der Wald zog an ihnen vorbei und man hörte nur das Trommeln der riesigen Pfoten, dann tauchten andere Wölfe auf. 'Jake! Wir müssen reden!' hörte man Sam sagen._

_Auf sein Befehl hin verwandelten sich alle in Menschen, auch Jake. "Wir wissen es", sprach er nicht mehr ganz so ruhig weiter. "Was wisst ihr", Jake traute sich gar nicht zu fragen aber die Worte hatten seinen mund verlassen ehe er es hatte verhindern können._

_Bevor jemand anderes antworten konnte spie Paul die Worte "Wir wissen das du ´ne Scheiß Schwuchtel bist!", und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Jakob zuckte zurück und Sam knurrte Paul wütend an. "Wer?", schrie Jared nicht weniger wütend. Leah gab die Antwort._

_"Dieser elendige" "Halt den Mund", unterbrach Jake sie leise, "wiederliche", "Leah..." , warf Sam vorsichtig ein. "Halt den Mund!", sagte Jake jetzt lauter und er zitterte nicht nur im Traum vor Wut, "dreckige Bastard von", bei den Worten platzte Jake entgültig der Kragen, er sprang auf sie zu "HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL!", schrie er die kleinere so laut an das es im Wald wiederhallte und sie ein paar Schritte zurück ging._

_Bevor er bei ihr war wurde er von Quil, Embry und Sam aufgehalten, zu Boden geringt und festgehalten._

Er wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, zitterte stark und murmelte undeutliche Sachen, ab und zu unterbrochen von einem Knurren. Edward reagierte sofort und nahm ihn in seine Arme, drückte in beschützend an sich "Sch, Jake...beruhig dich...sch...", dabei streichelte er ihm über den Rücken. Jakob kuschelte sich sofort schutzsuchend an ihn und krallte seine Hände an Edwards mamorne Brust. Mit den Gesicht in Edwards Halsbeuge und einem Bein über dessen Hüfte gelegt schlief er ruhig weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem köstlichen Duft geweckt. Er streckte sich, gähnte und noch etwas verschlafen schlurfte er in die Küche.

Er stellte sich hinter Edward, der gerade noch die letzten Handgriffe für das Frühstück tätigte. Jake legte sein Kinn auf die blanke weiße Schulter, nicht ohne den schönen Hals zu küssen. "Guten Morgen Darling", wurde er begrüßt.  
"Darling?...du hast mich noch nie Darling genannt"  
"Setzt dich", und ein Lächeln waren die Antworten und er bekam ein reichliches Frühstück vor gesetzt.

"War lecker", ein kleines Dankeschön-Küsschen bekräftigete diese Aussage, "ich geh duschen", er sah dem rothaarigen in die Pechschwarzen Augen. "Und du", er tippte ihm auf die Brust, "gehst jetzt auch was essen.", sagte er in einem bestimmendem Tonfall.

Edward schüttelte mit dem Kopf "Ich bin nicht hungrig", sagte er ruhig.  
"Mir egal. Geh jagen", wiederholte er sich. Man sah wie Edward mit sich rang "...weil du es bist", und Edward verließ das Haus. Edward wusste, dass sein Freund sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde und bevor sie anfingen wegen so etwas zu disskutieren, fügte er sich lieber gleich.

Als der Werwolf nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche die Treppe runter kam, saß der Vampir an seinem großen Flügel und spielte unzusammenhängende fetzen verschiedener sehr bekannter Melodien.

Jake trat neber ihn und ohne sein spielen zu unterbrechen sah Edward ihn an. "Dieser Traum"  
"Welcher Traum?", fragte Jake ausweichend.  
"Der von gestern Nacht...das war nicht der erste dieser Sorte, hab ich recht?", ein zögerliches Nicken als Antwort. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte Edward nichts vormachen können. Der rutschte jetzt auf seinem Klavierhocker etwas zur Zeite und klopfte auffordernt neben sich.

Jake setzte sich _'Ich hasse es'_ er konnte es nicht aussprechen, es war ihm viel zu peinlich. Aber das war ja auch gar nicht nötig "Weil-", Edward wurde unterbrochen_ 'Ja...weil ich eben angst habe, dass genau das passiert'._

Der Bleiche hörte auf zu spielen und legte einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen "Irgendwann müssen wir es ihnen sagen. Ich weiß das du das weißt und du weißt auch, dass ich dich dabei nicht allein lassen werde", sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt.

Wieder ein Nicken als Antwort. Weise Finger legten sich unter das braune Kinn und drehten es, so das Jake Edward ansehen musste. Mit sanfter Gewalt hiel er ihn in dieser Position.

"Vielleicht muss ich es aussprechen damit du es glaubst", mit seinen goldenen Augen blickte er ihm tief in die Schokoladenbraunen, "selbst wenn sie so reagieren würden...Ich liebe dich, das wird immer so bleiben und sich allein von ihrer Meinung nicht ändern", bei diesen Worten lächelte sein gegenüber schwach.

"Ich weiß", sagte er leise. "Ist es nicht völlig egal was sie denken?", immer noch sah er Jakob an und dieser blickte gerade entgeistert zurück.

"Dir kann es vielleicht egal sein. Du bist tot verdammt nochmal! Da wär mir das auch Scheiß egal, aber ich lebe leider Gottes noch und zu allem überfluss bin ich dann auch noch ein Mensch! Werwölfe hin oder her, meine Freunde sind auch nur Menschen! Also entschuldige bitte wenn es mir nicht genauso scheiß egal ist wie dir, dass eventuell die Möglichkeit besteht das meine besten Freunde, meine Brüder, mich als ´ne verdammte Schwuchtel bezeichnen! Gott verdammt! Wie bitte kann dir immer nur alles so egal sein!?", Jakob hatte sich in Rage geredet und war während dessen aufgesprungen, immer lauter geworden und hatte sich vor Edward aufgebaut.

"Deine ewige Gelassenheit geht mir tierisch auf dem Sack! Elender Blutsauger!", schrie er ihn an. "Jakob bitte-"  
"Spar dir dein bitte. Du kannst mich mal!", er drehte sich zum gehen. Er war schon fast zur Haustür raus, da drehte er sich nochmal um "Ich hatte gedacht das wenigstens du mich verstehen würdest", seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Ton.

Edward sah die Tür ins Schloß fallen und seufzte. Er hasste es wenn sie stritten, wobei das kein richtiger Streit war...naja vielleicht doch. Sein Jakob war lediglich wütend auf ihn, aber das hasste er mindestens genauso sehr. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Jakob tiegerte währenddessen draußen auf und ab und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Am liebsten würde er sich verwandeln und einfach durch den Wald rennen, aber wenn er das tat wussten die anderen wo er war. Das konnte und wollte er nicht riskieren.

Immernoch wütend schlug er mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum der in seiner Nähe stand. Irgendwie musste er sich jetzt einfach abreagieren und sich wieder beruhigen. Aber wenn er nicht rennen konnte gab es noch eine andere sehr schnelle Fortbewegungsweise.

Edwards neues Auto.

Gesagt, getan. Kurz entschlossen ging er zur Garage und schnappte sich die Schlüssel zu Edwards Zweitwagen.

Er ließ sich hinter das mit Alcantara bezogene dunkelgraue Lenkrad auf einen der extrem bequemen dunkelgraue Alcantarasitze fallen, drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und erweckte so die 517 PS zum leben.

**TBC**

**A/N: Freu mich wie imemr über eure Reviews, Anmerkungen oder sonstiges.**

**Alcantara ist, soweit ich das verstanden habe, eine Art Kunst-Wildleder.**

**Bis zum nächsten Chap ;)**


	4. Der Anruf

**A/N: Ich weiß es ist ein bisschen spät aber trotzdem Frohe Weihnachten und alled gute für das neue Jahr. Hier mein verspätetes geschenk für euch.**

* * *

**viertes Kapitel - Der Anruf**

Edward hörte den Motor seine Wagens aufheulen, als Jakob Richtung Seattle davon fuhr. Er tat nichts um ihn aufzuhalten, denn er wusste, dass es gerade besser war Jakob einfach machen zu lassen und darauf zu warten, dass er sich beruhigte.

Während er viel zu schnell über die Highways fuhr, kochte er innerlich immer noch. Er war sauer auf seinen Freund und, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, ein wenig enttäuscht von ihm. Warum er enttäuscht war konnte er garnicht genau sagen, aber es beschrieb das Gefühl, welches er gerade hatte, wahrscheinlich am Besten.

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten wo er hinfuhr, landete er gegen Mittag tatsächlich am Stadtrand von Seattle. Es war der Teil von Stadrand den man, zumindest wenn man so ein Auto fuhr wie er gerade, am Besten mit Bleifuß durchquerte. Als sein Magen lautstark nach etwas essbarem verlangte, parkte Jake vor einem kleinen Diner.

Sein erscheinen war alles andere als unbemerkt geblieben, aber das war bei dem Auftritt den er gerade hinlegte auch nicht wirklich ein Wunder. Als der Motor des schwarzen V12 Vantage erstarb, öffnete er die Fahrertür, stieg möglichst lässig aus und sah sich kurz um. Jakob verschloss den Aston Martin, der natürlich die obligatorischen getönten Scheiben hatte, ab und betrat das Lokal.

Katy's Diner, wie der Laden laut dem großem Neonleuchtschild vor der Tür, hieß, fing den ganzen nostalgischen Charme der 50er ein. Jake ließ sich auf eine der, mit roten Vinyl bezogenen, Bänke nieder. Kaum ahtte er sich gesetzt, kam eine junge Dame mit nettem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Sie hatte ihre schwarzen schmalen Rasterzöpfe zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden und eine etwas alberne beige-rote Uniform an.

"Hi, ich bin Ann-Marie. Kann ich dir was bringen?", Jake studiert kurz die Karte und bestellte schließlich Burger mit Pommes. "'Ne riesen Portion bitte, ich hab einen bären Hunger", bat er und lächelte dabei. In dem Diner war fast nichts los, obwohl es Mittagszeit war und so bekam er schnell seine extra große Portion.

"Bitte sehr und wie heißt der Hungrige?" "Jakob", gab er bereitwillig Auskunft. Er überlegte kurz, eigentlich war er ja noch zu jung, aber er sah reichlich älter aus als er war und ein Bier wäre jetzt echt nicht schlecht, fand er und fragte einfach "Krieg ich auch noch ein Bier von dir?", ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie und kam kurze Zeit später mit dem gewünschten Bier wieder.

"Vielen Dank", bevor er mit Edward zusammen gewesen war, hatte er nie vielen Dank oder ähnlich höfliches in den Mund genommen. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass Höflichkeit ein Fremdwort für ihn war, aber Edward hatte einfach Einfluss auf seine Artikulation gehabt. Der Gedanke an Edward versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, den er schnell wieder runter schluckte, jetzt war erstmal das Essen dran.

"Was dagegen wenn ich mich zu dir setze?", fragte sie plötzlich. "Wie könnte ich?", bei diesen Worten setze Ann-Marie sich ihm gegenüber. Sie lehnte sich leicht vor und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand, dabei grinste sie immernoch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Jake merke gleich, dass das Mädchen mit ihm flirtete, was ihm allerdings relativ egal war, er hatte schließlich seinen Edward und würde nicht mal im Traum auf die Idee kommen, ihn gegen irgendeine Dinerkellnerin auszutauschen.

"Was macht jemand mit so einem Auto in so einer Gegen?", wollte si schließlich wissen, Jake brummte darauf "Oh...falsche Frage? Sorry", der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf "Nein. Ich wollte den Kopf frei kriegen...und der Wagen ist gar nicht mir, nur geliehen".

Sie lachte etwas "Ah, der klischehafte reiche Freund mit immensem Erfolg bei der Damenwelt?", entweder hatte sie zu viele schlechte Sitcoms gesehen oder schlicht einen kleinen Knall...wahlweise auch Beides, überlegte sich Jake ehe sein Gegenüber wieder ansetzte "Wie in schlechten Filmen oder so ziemlich jeder existierenden Sitcom", jetzt lachte auch Jake udn er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen zu antworten.

"Ja. Reich, charismatisch, freundlich, intelligent, gutaussehend", er wurde zum Glück gerade dann von Ann-Marie unterbrochen, als er bemerkte, dass er in schwärmen geriet und wurde rot. "Den musst du mir mal vorstellen...obwohl hat wahrscheinlich einen riesen Hacken die Sachen", überlegte sie dann. Außer das er ein Vammpir ist, dachte Jake bei sich "Nein, er ist...perfekt...oder ziemlich nah dran", jetzt schwärmte er auf jedenfall.

"Ist aber schon vergeben", meinte Jake dann grinsend un stolz und sie seufzte "Schade, dann muss ich mir wohl was anderes ausdenken um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen", scherzte sie und spätestens jetzt wäre es klar gewesen, dass sie heftigst mit Jake flirtete. Doch er aß seelnruhig seinen Burger.

"Oh da sind Gäste, ich komm gleich wieder", und mit einem zwinkern verschwand sie. Die Tür vom Diner klingelte, als sie geöffnet wurde. jemand setzte sich neben Jake und der wusste auch ohne hinzusehen, dass es sein Edward war.

"Hab ich's versaut?", es kam keine Antwort, denn die Frage war eigentlich nur um das Schweigen zu brechen. Edward starrte auf den Tisch "Es tut mir leid...", der Rest ihrer kurzen Unterhaltung fand still statt. Eine Entschuldigung war, fast unnötig, denn keiner konnte dem Anderem lange böse sein.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Jake und sagte so zum erstenmal seit Edward gekommen war einen lauten Satz "Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete der Vampir und küsste den Größeren auf die Wange.

Jake schlug Edward gegen die Schulter "Wie konntest du mich fahren lassen, als ich so sauer war?" "Versuch du mal einen jungen Werwolf von etwas abzubringen das er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ist gar nicht so leicht, glaub mir", darauf lachte Jake leicht. "Aber jetzt habe ich unsere ohnehin schon kurze Zeit, noch kürzer gemacht" "Ach was...lass uns fahren" "Muss nur noch bezahlen", sagte Jake und stand auf.

"Und mit welchem Geld?", fragte Edward grinsend. "Ähm...US-Dollar hatte ich gedacht...", Edward lachte "Du hast kein Geld mitgenommen", er holte einen Zwanziger aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Jakob.

Der ging zum Tresen "Was bekommst du?" "Du willst mich schon verlassen?", scherzte sie wieder und sah verstohlen zu Edward. "Der Autobesitzer?", fragte sie beugierig doch Jake grinste nur und das war als Antwort genug.

"Einen Fehler hat er, er ist schwul", sie seufzte, "naja, das macht 17$", Jake reichte ihr den Zwanziger "Bitte". "Fertig?", wollte Edward wissen und trat zu den Beiden. Edward sah das ihm so bekannte Mienenspiel auf Ann-Maries Gesicht. Eine Mischung aus Faszination, Angst, Interesse und Beklemmung. Oft standen die Menschen unterbewusst zwischen Fluchtreflex und der Anziehungskraft, die er auf sein potentielles Opfer hatte.

Mit einem Gruß verabschiedete sich Jake und er und gingen zum Aston Martin. "Warte, ich fahre" "Warum?", fragte Jake leicht verwirrt. "Das Bier auf deinem Tisch", war die einfache Antwort. "Ich ahb keinen Tropfen getrunken, ich schwöre", lachte Jake "Du dürftest und solltest auch gar nicht, selbst wenn du wolltest", meinte Edward etwas mürrisch "Ich merks mir".

Jake stieg auf den Fahrerseite ein und startete den Motor. "Willst du nach Hause oder hast du einen Vorschlag was wir machen könnten, wo wir schin mal hier sind?", der Größere überlegte "Wie wärs mit kino? Es ist gerade ein Horrorfilm rausgekommen, der soll echt gut sein", war der Vorschlag.

Edward schüttelte den Kopf und lachte dann. "Was?" "Nichts...ich meine nur, ein Vampir und ein werwolf gehen zusammen in einen Horrorfilm?!" "Ja, okay vielleicht etwas...komisch aber hey, wir müssen uns doch ansehen wie sie uns da verwursten", lachte Jake jetzt auch.

Sie waren bereits auf der Straße. Sie hatten es nicht wirklich eilig, immerhin hatten sie noch zwei Tage und den Rest von diesem Tag miteinander.

Edward fuhr Jakob durch die Haare, was diesem sehr vom Fahren ablenkte, aber er genoss er trotzdem sehr. Der Vampir sah den Werwolf an und lächelte dann. Streits gehörten dazu, aber Beide waren froh wenn sie sich wieder vertrugen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Klingeln. Der junge Wolf sah seinen Partner erstaunt an "Meins ist es nicht", sagte er verwundert. Edward holte sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche "Wer ruft dich denn bitte an? Ich mein. die sind doch alle schwer mit Tiere zerfetzen beschäfftigt oder?", Edward überging den Kommentar "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ernst und ging ran. "Hallo?"

* * *

**A/N: So, jetzt dürft ihr raten wer da wohl anruft und was er oder sie will.** **Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen und werden kommentiert. Danke auch für die die diese Story auf ihrer Favo-Liste haben.**  
**Bis nächstes Mal :)**


	5. Kein Zurück

**Jetzt erfahrt ihr, wer da anruft und was er will...**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**fünftes Kapitel - Kein Zurück**

_-Hey Edward_  
„Emmett? Was ist los?"  
_-Wir kommen früher zurück, sind schon auf dem Rückweg und morgen Mittag ungefähr wieder da._  
„Was? Nein, das… warum?"  
_-Alice hatte eine Vision… die Volturi… das is' was Ernstes…_  
„FUCK!"  
_-Bis morgen…  
Tut,tut,tut_

Edward legte auf und das Handy wanderte zurück in seine Hosentasche. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.  
„Was ist passiert? Alles ok Honey?", der Größere wirkte nervös. Edward fuhr Jakob wieder durch dessen schwarzes Haar.

„Nein… sie kommen morgen schon wieder… i-ich weiß nicht wieso, also n-naja Emmett sagte etwas von einer Vision und…", er wurde von Jakob unterbrochen, der machte sich ziemlich Sorgen um seinen bleichen Blutsauger. Sonst war der in jeder Situation beherrscht und ruhig, wusste immer was zu tun ist, aber so… ja regelrecht aufgelöst, hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Was hat sie gesehen?" Edward hatte sich scheinbar wieder gefangen. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber… Jake? Bist du bereit?"  
Jake wusste wovon Edward redete. War er bereit für ein – Nein, das - Geständnis? Unentwegt ließ Edward das schwarze Haar durch seine Finger gleiten. Das beruhigte ihn und das wusste Jakob und so ließ er ihn gewähren, schließlich beruhigte ihn Edward auch so gut wie möglich, falls es nötig war.

War er bereit? Ein Teil ihn ihm schrie „NEIN!", aber er wusste es nicht. So wie es jetzt war, niemand außer ihnen Beiden wusste es und niemand sonst. Aber ein anderer Teil ihn ihm wusste auch, dass es nicht immer so bleiben konnte. Es wäre sicherlich schön es nicht mehr verheimlichen zu müssen. Verdammt er war wahnsinnig verliebt und geprägt auf Edward und am liebsten würde er das laut herausbrüllen, aber was würde sein Rudel sagen?

Dann aber, nahm er die weiße Hand in seine rostbraune und küsste sie liebevoll. „Wir schaffen das schon, okay? Du und ich zusammen, wir erzählen es ihnen einfach und entweder sie akzeptieren es oder nicht. Aber du hattest recht mit dem was du heute Morgen gesagt hast… es sollte uns egal sein. Wenn du bei mir bleibst… dann ist es mir egal", Jakob wusste nicht genau ob er Edward oder eher sich selbst damit beruhigen wollte.

Edward nickte. „Du lügst… Aber danke", lächelte er und erwiderte den Handkuss.

Während all dessen hatte Jakob den Wagen gewendet und sie waren schon fast wieder in Forks. Der Wolf bog gerade in den kleinen Weg ein, der zum Haus des Vampirs führte.

Als sie vorfuhren, atmete Jakob tief durch. Beide stiegen aus, doch sie gingen nicht ins Haus, sondern blieben davor stehen. Sie blickten einander an.

Edward schlang seine Arme um den Nacken Jakobs und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Jakob wurde in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt, er erwiderte ihn nur zu gerne. Er drückte sich gegen Edward, doch als es etwas an seinem Hemd fühlte, genauer gesagt wie flinke Finger besagtes Hemd öffneten, schob er den Anderen von sich.

„Was?"  
Er sah verwirrt aus, nicht das er dagegen hatte.  
„Du wirst Sam oder wer auch immer gerade Wache hat, sagen, dass sich alle mit dir an der Grenze treffen sollen", der angesprochene nickte.  
„Ist gut", das Hemd lag auf der Motorhaube.

Die Finger machten sich nun an der Hose zu schaffen. Doch der junge Wolf entzog sich den Fingern und zog sich selbst die Hose aus.

Jetzt stand er nur noch in seinen schwarzen Boxern da. Edward drückte sich an seinen Freund und legte sein kaltes Gesicht an die warme Brust und schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte.

Jakob erwiderte die Umarmung und zog Edward noch ein wenig näher an sich. Er legte eine Wange auf den bronzenen Schopf. Er fuhr dem Vampir durch die Haare.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, ohne sich zu bewegen.

_'Du willst es herauszögern, was?'_  
„Nur ein wenig", war die leise Antwort. Jake lächelte etwas und küsste Edward auf die Stirn.

„Das ist der Point-of-no-Return. Sobald wir es ihnen gesagt haben können nicht mehr zurück nehmen", murmelte der Bleiche gegen Jakobs Brust. Der nickte.  
„Ich weiß…ich schiebe schon total Panik"

Jakob spürte wie Edward lachte.  
„Ich höre es an deinem Puls", er übersäte die braune Brust mit Schmetterlingsküssen.

Dann löste er sich von ihm und ging einige Schritte von ihm weg. Ohne zu sagen, drehte er Edward den Rücken zu und schob die Boxer von seiner Hüfte.

Edwards Lippen formten sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen und er pfiff durch die Zähne, als er seinen Blick über den muskulösen Körper seines Geliebten gleiten ließ. Als Jake dann über seine Schulter guckte waren seine Wangen gerötet.

Dann verwandelte er sich in den riesigen Wolf, der in ihm schlummerte

Sofort veränderte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen. Er sah nicht länger die Bäume bei dem Haus der Cullens, sondern den Wald im Reservat.

_'Jake! Alter wo steckst du?!' das was Quils Stimme._  
_'Alter, Sam ist stinksauer auf dich, weil du schon wieder einfach abgehauen ist ohne irgendjemandem etwas zu sagen.', das war Embry. 'Ich hoffe für dich, dass die Kleine es Wert ist.'_, Jakob hörte Embrys grinsen.

Edward, der alles mithörte konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
_'Definitiv…'_, meinte Jake leise, doch seine besten Freunde hörten ihn natürlich und lachten jetzt.

_'Ähm… könntet ihr den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass ich mich mit euch an der Grenze treffen will?'_  
_'Klar, aber wieso?'_, darauf ging Jale nicht mehr ein, sondern er verwandelte sich zurück.

Er wollte gerade seine Boxer wieder anziehen, doch zwei weiße Arme die sich um seinen Bauch schlangen und ihn an einen kalten Körper zogen, hinderten ihn daran.

„E-Edward?"  
„Ja Liebling?", Edward legte sein Gesicht an die warme Schulter. Er liebte die Hitze, die von dem Anderen ausging und es immer wieder schaffte seine Kälte zu schmelzen. Für absolut nichts in der ganzen Welt wollte er das Gefühl jemals missen.

„Hätte mir vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt, dass ich jetzt hier stehe, nackt und von dir umarmt werde und nicht mal etwas dagegen habe und kurz davor bin die meiner Familie, als meinen Freund vorzustellen…ich hätte ihn für völlig verrückt gehalten", sie lächelten bei diesen Worten.  
„Ja, ich wahrscheinlich auch", war die einfache Antwort.

„Darf ich mich wieder anziehen?", ein kichern seitens Edward.  
„Ungern…aber, klar", er löste sich etwas wiederwillig von seinem Wolf und dieser zog sich wieder an.

Im Rudel war Nacktheit zwar etwas völlig normales und unumgängliches. Seit Leah dabei war, war es noch etwas seltsamer geworden, aber dennoch konnte man Beides einfach nicht vergleichen. Zumindest seiner Ansicht nach.

Vor Edward war es ihm unglaublich peinlich oder zumindest mehr, als vor seinem Rudel. Selbst mehr, als vor Leah.  
„Muss es nicht", kommentierte der Vampir mit warmer Stimme und Jake wurde, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, noch röter.

Wieder angezogen ging er zielsicher auf die Fahrerseite des Aston Martin.  
Eine viertel Stunde und eine Fahrt, die, im Vergleich Edwards Fahrstil, als Spazierfahrt bezeichnet werden konnte, später.

Jakob parkte am Straßenrand und ging einige Meter von der Straße weg. Da stand sein Rudel ungeduldig wartend. Er atmete tief ein und aus um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Wenn er nun um die nächste Ecke gehen würde, würden sie ihn entdecken. Sobald er bei ihnen war würde es er sagen müssen. Sam war ziemlich sauer auf ihn, das kannte er schon. Seit er sich heimlich zu Edward schlich, hielt der Alpha ihm eine Predigt, sobald er wieder auftauchte. Sie war mit jedem Verschwinden schlimmer und lange würde er sich nicht mehr hinhalten können.

„Point-of-no-Return", wisperte er nervös. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, es war Edwards.  
Er küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und wünschte „Viel Glück", und war dann wieder verschwunden. Der Vampir wartete im Wagen bis Jake ihn rief oder er dem Rudel alles gestanden hatte. Das hatten sie auf der Fahrt besprochen.

Jakobs Hände zitterten. Er trat zu den Anderen und wurde mit skeptischen Blicken gemustert. Sam sah mehr als wütend aus.

„Jakob Black! Ich hoffe für dich, dass du eine verdammt gute Erklärung für den ganzen Mist hast!",  
knurrrte ihn Sam bedrohlich an und Jake wurde dabei noch etwas mulmiger.  
„N-naja…kommt irgendwie auf den Standpunkt an."

Jakob atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und wie es ihm schien versuchte Sam gerade das Selbe.  
„Dash heißt?"  
„Das heißt… ähm naja… i-ich bin verliebt, hab mich geprägt…..Habt ihr schon gemerkt oder?", einstimmiges Nicken.

„Es ist eine Frechheit, dass wir nicht wissen auf wen! Keiner kanns geheim halten! It welchen recht tust du es also!?", fuhr Leah ihn an. Sam knurrte sie an, damit sie still war.  
„Ich vermute das macht das Alphablut in ihm.", war Sams kurze Erklärung.

Jake knetete seine Hände und ging nervös auf und ab.  
„E-es tut mir leid…dass ich euch so Umstände gemacht hab u-und….dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt…es tut mir wirklich leid", bei diesen Worten schnaubte Leah verächtlich.  
„Leah!", fuhr Sam sie wütend an.  
„I-ich also…Gott!..ich hatte- Fuck! Ich hab Angst wie ihr reagiert, wenn ich es euch sage…", mit jeder Minute wurden die anderen spürbar ungeduldiger.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich wär bei 'nem Freund….war 'ne Scheiße ausreden ich weiß", gab Jake verlegen zu.  
„Ich war nicht bei einem Freund, sondern…. sondern bei meinem Freund. Meinem festen Freund."

Jetzt war es raus. Kein zurück und das war ja erst die Hälfte. Jakob schauderte bim bloßen Gedanken wie sie auf seinen Edward reagieren würden. Sekunden die ihm wie Minuten vorkamen, herrschte eine geschockte Stille.

Diese wurde von Leah gebrochen, sie machte ein angeekeltes Geräusch. Paul schwankte scheinbar irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen, Wut und Eckel. Embry, Quil und Seht waren fassungslos, ratlos und überrascht. Aus Sam und Jareds Gesicht konnte man nichts lesen.

„Aber das ist irgendwie nicht so ganz das was ich euch erzählen will…oder muss", ein kurzes durchatmen.  
„Es ist Edward Cullen", sagte Jakob mit fester Stimme.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt wurde seine Hand von einer Kalten gedrückt. Edward war gekommen. Allein durch die Tatsache, dass er ihn hierbei jetzt wirklich nicht allein ließ fühlte er sich leichter und sein Herz klopfe jetzt nicht mehr aus bloßer Aufregung so schnell.

Paul war der Erste der sich fing.  
„Du willst uns verarschen!? Oder? Bitte sag, dass das ein ganz kranker und schlechter Scherz ist! Ich meine – ", er wurde von Sam unterbrochen.  
„Jakob?"  
„Mein voller Ernst", bestätigte er mit immer noch fester Stimme und trat näher an Edward ran. Er hatte erst mal einen verhältnismäßig großen Abstand gehalten.

„Das ist…..", Sams Stimme klang bemüht kontrolliert,"geht bitte."  
„WAS? Nimmst du das jetzt einfach so hin?", Leah war entsetzt. „Was wenn das einfach nur so'n hinterhältiger Trick von dem elenden dreckigen Blutauger – ", weiter kam sie nicht.

Jakob stellte sich automatisch schütztend vor Edward und seiner Kehle entkam ein bedrohliches Knurren. Edward legte Jake eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn davon ab Leah abzuspringen, das wäre für diese sehr schlecht gelaufen.

Auch Sam konnte sich absolut nicht mehr beherrschen.  
„LEAH! JAKOB! Verdammt nochmal! HÖRT SOFORT AUF! Bin ich hier im Kindergarten oder was!?", der Alpha brüllte die Beiden mit all seiner Autorität an.  
„Geht jetzt nach Hause und zwar alle!", befahl er barsch. Keiner wagte es ihm zu widersprechen und so taten sie wie geheißen. Sie verwandelten sich und verschwanden.

„Sam es tut – ", der Angesprochene hob eine Hand um Jake das Wort abzuschneiden.

Edward schaltete sich ein. „Sam es hat einen guten Grund warum wir es euch ausgerechnet jetzt sagen. Es wird etwas passieren. Etwas, was eben wegen unserer Beziehung auch euch betrifft. Und deswegen bitte ich euch, als Vertreter meiner Familie Morgen gegen Mittag zu unserem Haus zu kommen. Dann können wir zusammen weiter gucken. Meine Familie weiß es übrigens auch noch nicht."

Jakob lächelte, sein Edward klang gewählt und höflich wie immer.  
„Worum geht es genau?", fragte Sam misstrauisch.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau", antwortete der Vampir ehrlich. Sam nickte.

„Wir werden dort sein. Diese Sache", er deutet zwischen Edward und Jake hin und her,"ist noch nicht geklärt!"  
Edward lächelte „Gewiss nicht."

Sam fuhr sich übers Gesicht.  
„Ich setz sich zuhause ab Jake", mit diesen Worten wendete er sich zum Gehen. Als Jake ihm nicht folgte drehte er sich um und sah wie der junge Wolf dem Vampir ein Kuss gab und ihm dann folgte.

**TBC**

**A/N: So, jetzt weiß das Rudel von ihnen. Was meint ihr wie sie es aufgenommen haben?**  
**Ich freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews.**


	6. Damals wie Heute

**sechstes Kapitel: Damals wie Heute**

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Vor dem kleinen Haus in dem die Blacks wohnten hielt Sam an. Billy kam gerade aus der Tür gerollt und hob die Hand zum Gruß als er die Beiden sah. Sam erwiderte den Gruß und fuhr davon als Jake ausgestiegen war.  
Etwas verlegen trat der vor seinen Vater.  
„Hey Dad", er stutze als er die Angelrute in Billys Hand erkannte „Wo willst du hin?"  
„Angeln mit Henry und Charly. Steht auch drinnen auf ‚nem Zettel. Und du? Wo warst du schon wieder?", das fragte er jedes Mal und er war richtig erstaunt, dass er dieses Mal sogar eine Antwort bekam.

„Darüber will, muss ich mit… mit dir reden…", sein Vater unterbrach sein tun und sah ihn genau an.  
„Okay. Schieß los."  
Jake atmete tief durch, man warum musste er nur so nervös sein? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie sein Vater reagieren würde. Wäre es ihm egal oder würde er ihn hassen? Rauswerfen und nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen? Irgendetwas was sich sehr wie Panik anfühlte kroch seine Kehle hoch und schnürte ihm die Luft ab.

„Den anderen hab ich's schon gesagt. Also", seine Stimme wollte versagen, sie hörte sich sowieso nicht nach seiner an. Ok, schnell und schmerzlos… hoffentlich.  
„Ich habe einen Freund."

Stille. Sein Vater starrte ihn an und sagte nichts. Er starrte nur, als ob er sich gerade vor seinen Augen in ein Alien verwandelt hätte und ihn mit zu seinem Heimatplaneten nehmen wolle.  
Jake wünschte sich nur das sein Vater endlich etwas sagte. Irgendetwas, nur nicht dieses Schweigen.  
Seine Gebete wurden erhört.

„Was?"  
„Ich bin mit Edward Cullen zusammen. Er ist mein Freund", kam die zögerliche aber feste Antwort.  
Und dieses Mal kam eine Reaktion von seinem Vater. Billy wurde erst bleich, dann rot.  
„Was!"

Jake hatte keine Zeit zum Antworten denn im selben Moment fuhren eben erwähnte vor. Sie stiegen aus „Hey Jakob. Wie geht's?", fragte Chief Swan.  
„Ganz gut... denk ich. Danke" „Was ist mit deinem Dad?", fragte Henry mit einem skeptischen Blick. Billy sah immer noch aus als wäre er vom Donner erschlagen worden.  
„Geschockt von den Neuigkeiten"  
„Bei den Neuigkeiten, kein Wunder", den Blick den Billy seinem Sohn zuwarf war einfach nicht einzuordnen.

Jake gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber es machte ihm schon etwas Angst. Er kannte seinen Vater gut und normalerweise wusste er immer woran er bei ihm war, aber jetzt. Jetzt war er selbst für ihn ein einziges Rätsel. Wieder kroch dieses beklemmende Gefühl von Angst in ihm hoch. Jetzt hasste sein Vater ihn. Bestimmt würde er ihn nie wieder sehen wollen. Kurz vor einer Panikattacke schaffte er es gerade so sich ein klein wenig zu beruhigen. Was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass die Männer nicht lange blieben. Er hatte eine Gnadenfrist bekommen.

Als sie weg waren warf sich Jake auf sie Couch und legte einen Arm über sein Gesicht. Ohne es zu merken schlief er ein.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit saß der Vampir an seinem schwarzen Flügel, spielte und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Eigentlich konnte man alle Geschehnisse mit einem Wort zusammenfassen. Ereignishorizont.

***FLASHBACK***

_Die Sonne schien und es wehte ein angenehm kühler Wind. „Gute-Laune-Wetter" aber er war genervt. Er wusste nicht genau warum aber er war es und wollte seine Ruhe. Deswegen lief er durch den Wald. Nach einer Weile entschied er sich zu seiner Wiese zu gehen._

Der friedlichste Ort in den ganzen USA, vielleicht sogar in ganz Nordamerika. Dort hatte er seine Gedanken für sich. War nicht gezwungen alles zu hören was die Menschen dachten. Musste sich nicht mit jeder Belanglosigkeit abgeben. Sein Kopf gehörte ihm, nur ihm alleine. Nur seine Gedanken und sonst herrliche Stille. Es war sein Refugium, seine Zuflucht.

Aber als er fast dort war roch er etwas, etwas das definitiv nicht hier hingehörte, es brachte ihn zum Stehen bleiben. Es roch stark nach nassem Hund, nach Wolf. Werwolf. Misstrauisch ging er weiter. Der Feind war hier und alle seine Sinne waren wachsam.

Er kam an den Rand der Lichtung. Da erkannte er was hier so roch. Es war wirklich ein Werwolf. Jakob Black, wenn er das richtig erkennen konnte.

Er schlief. Träumte nicht, sondern schlief einfach nur. Der junge Wolf lag auf dem Rücken auf der Wiese. Irgendetwas war faszinierend an dem Anblick und machte ihn neugierig. Ihm war klar, dass das dort der Feind war und er wachsam sein sollte aber trotzdem.

Auch wenn er den Wolf schon ein paar Mal gesehen hatte, war das hier etwas anderes.  
Sonst hatte der andere dieses dämlich Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches Edward nicht selten leicht überheblich fand. Aber was konnte man von einem jungen Werwolf anderes erwarten.

Er betrachtete die Züge des Schlafenden genauer. Sie waren friedlich, freundlich, entspannt und hatten noch etwas Kindliches. Überhaupt wirkte der Wolf viel kindlicher als er je gedacht hätte. Man erahnte es nicht wenn man ihn wach sah.  
Und das hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert. Wenn Edward ehrlich war, dann liebte er das an seinem Wolf. Er liebte es ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Als er sich das Gesicht genauer ansah, dachte er, dass er eigentlich ganz hübsch aussah… fast schon süß.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, erschrak er. Das hatte er nicht gedacht, nicht wirklich. Das war… Edward hatte keine Worte dafür. So etwas sollte er nicht denken. Er konnte es einfach nicht denken. Durfte nicht!

Trotzdem spürte er einen Drang in sich und dem konnte er, ok wenn er ehrlich war wollte er auch gar nicht, nicht wiederstehen und gab ihm nach. Er ging zu dem Wolf. Die Sonne glitzerte auf seiner Haut und ließ sie scheinen, strahlen.

Edward setzte sich neben den jungen Wolf und streckte seine Hand aus. Als er das warme Gesicht berührte zuckte er unweigerlich zurück. Doch der Drang war einfach zu verlockend und so berührte er das hübsche Antlitz seines Feindes.

Oh, er wusste, dass er hier mit dem Feuer spielte. Mit sehr verlockendem Feuer, sehr anziehendem Feuer.  
Verdammt seien diese Gedanken. Wem auch immer sie gehörten, denn es waren bestimmt nicht seine. So etwas dachte er nicht. Niemals.

Ohne es gemerkt zu haben hatte er die ganze Zeit schon über Jakes Wange gestrichen. Es fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Er hasste es zugeben zu müssen, wollte es nicht.

Plötzlich regte sich Jakob neben ihn und schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er sprang auf. Das war gerade nicht passiert. Aber es musste passiert sein, seine Finder kribbelten wie tausend Ameisen.

Edward war geschockt über sich selbst. Lauter werdendes Gemurmel, Gedanken die erwachten, ließ ihn instinktiv rennen. Weg. Nur weg von hier.

Als Jake wach wurde war er alleine, aber eben gerade hätte er schwören können, dass jemand bei ihm war. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu verpennt gewesen. So schnell konnte ja niemand verschwinden und selbst wenn, wer sollte diesen Ort finden?

Dann bemerkte er es. Eine seltsam kalte, ja fast schon Aura, umgab den Platz. Es war fröstelig und das obwohl er in der prallen Sonne lag. Aber die Kälte war nicht das einzige was er bemerkte. Seine Wange kribbelte. Er fuhr sich darüber um das Gefühl wegzuwischen. Mit mittlerem Erfolg.

***FLASHBACK ENDE***

So hatte alles angefangen. Ereignishorizont.

Ein sehr passender Begriff wie er selbst fand. Er stammte aus der Physik, der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie. Einfach ausgedrückt, war es der Punkt, an dem die Anziehungskraft eines Schwarzen Loches so groß wird, dass keine Geschwindigkeit, nicht einmal Lichtgeschwindigkeit, groß genug ist um sich ihm zu entziehen und man wird von dem Schwarzen Loch verschluckt.

Die Anziehungskraft die Jakob damals auf ihn hatte war ähnlich stark gewesen. Kein entkommen.

Im Nachhinein musste er etwas über sich selbst lachen. Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden. Was es war. Dieses Kribbeln in den Händen und Magen, zu dem sich ein seltsames flaues Gefühl mischte. Eigentlich war es eindeutig gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ziemlich lange.

Seine Finger glitten über die Tasten. Irgendwie war er nervös. Er fragte sich wie seine Familie reagieren würde. Bei so was waren Alice Visionen hilfreich. Aber wenn sie es wusste, dann hatte sie das wirklich gut verheimlicht. Nicht einmal hatte er auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis gehabt, dass sie etwas wusste.

Ok, ganz so nervös wie Jake war er nicht. Denn einen in seiner Familie hatte er mindestens auf seiner Seite. Jasper.

Jasper wusste es schon lange. Genaugenommen hatte er es vor ihm selbst gewusst. Der Empath hatte seine Gefühle sofort erkannt und deuten können, anders als er selbst. Sein Bruder hatte mehr als einmal versucht ihn in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen.

***FLASHBACK***

_Als Jake aufgewacht war, war er ziemlich schnell nach Hause gegangen. Ebenso wie er._

Seine Geschwister wollten gerade jagen gehen. Jasper stoppte als er die Gefühle Edwards erkannte.

„Geht schon vor", sagte er zu den anderen und wandte sich zu seinem Bruder. Jasper wartete bis die anderen außer Hörweite waren, erst dann redete er.

„Wie geht es dir?", eine scheinbar unverfängliche Frage aber es steckte mehr dahinter und das ahnte auch Edward, wenigstens ein bisschen.  
„Ganz gut… wieso?", fragte er skeptisch zurück worauf Jasper nur lachte.  
„Irgendwas ist passiert und das hat dich aufgewühlt, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?"  
„Möglich", leugnen hatte ja sowieso keinen Zweck, das würde der Andere durchschauen. Gefühlstechnisch befand er ich gerade irgendwo zwischen dem Start eine Space Shuttles und einer richtig fiesen Achterbahn.  
„Wo warst du? Du hast ein auffällig penetrantes… Odeur", natürlich hatte er gemerkt wonach Edward stank und es ließ ihn die Nase rümpfen.  
„Nur spazieren."  
„Bei den Wölfen?"  
„Könnte sein, dass ich zufällig einen getroffen habe", war nicht gerade die unauffälligste Antwort gewesen, aber damals hatte er echt nicht daran gedacht.  
„Jemand bestimmtes?", Jasper hatte einen perfekt neutralen Ton,"… aus reiner Neugier", setzte er erklärend hinterher.  
„Jakob Black", um den Mund des Empathen zuckte kurz ein schmunzeln. Jetzt hatte er Gewissheit. Sein kleiner Bruder war nicht nur verliebt sondern auch noch absolut ahnungslos. Putzig.

Bei dem Namen des Wolfes, bekam Edward dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es war noch nicht sehr ausgeprägt, aber für ihn doch sehr eindeutig.  
„Danke, das war schon alles. Ich geh mal bevor die anderen über alle Berge sind."  
Edward versuchte im Kopf seines Gegenübers etwas Hilfreiches zu erkennen aber Jasper zählte in umgekehrt chronologischer jede Mahlzeit aus die er jemals zu sich genommen hatte und dann war er weg.

***FLASHBACK ENDE***

Esme würde froh sein. Sich freuen, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte den er liebt. Naja, hoffentlich. Bei Carlisle war es wahrscheinlich ähnlich. Er würde damit umgehen können. An seinem Ziehvater war ein Diplomat verloren gegangen. Aber er hatte sich lange Vorwürfe gemacht, dass wusste Edward und es tat ihm leid. Schon lange hoffte er Carlisle diese Schuld nehmen zu können Und jetzt war es endlich möglich. Rosalie würde fuchsteufelswild werden. In etwa wie Leah. Im Gegensatz zu der hatte Rose ihren Emmett und der war der Einzige der sie wirklich runterholen konnte. Was allerdings der darauf sagen würde… er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Emmet war ein Grund guter Mensch, er lachte gerne und stand zu seiner Familie. So hoffte Edward inständig, dass er seinen Bruder nicht verlieren würde.

_TBC_

* * *

**Das war es auch schon wieder von mir. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Kapitel :)**


End file.
